Administrative Core The administrative core of our center integrates the various elements enhancing the multidisciplinary, synergistic integration of the central theme "Dynamics of signaling by molecular messengers relevant to drugs of abuse." It coordinates research enabling a focus in the areas of NIDA's mission. Because of the core, our Center is able to serve as a national resource and at Hopkins to facilitate the integration of research activity and sharing of resources as well as providing adequate and appropriate facilities for administrative activities. The shared facilities are located in the area of the core and funded by the core. The Center director is part of the core enabling the individual investigators to carry out their responsibilities effectively. The core also enables the Center to carry out its responsibilities as regards mentoring and career development.